Dada Day
by Marymel
Summary: Greta and Jackson give Greg a wonderful Father's Day.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the US, Happy Father's Day!**

 **I had to write a Father's Day story for the kids and Greg. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders and his sister Greta quietly walked into their parents bedroom. Jackson smiled when he saw his father Greg still asleep. He wanted to quietly sneak in and put the drawing he made on the nightstand so Greg would see it when he woke up.

But Greta had other ideas.

The toddler ran to Greg's side and shouted, "Wake up, dada!"

Greg cracked an eye open to see his daughter standing next to his bed with a big smile. He groaned softly. "Hey, baby girl," he said drowsily. He looked to see Jackson standing at the foot of the bed. "Hi, Jacks."

"Up, dada!" Greta said. "You wake up!"

"Greta," Jackson said with a soft smile. He wanted Greg to wake up so they could spend Father's Day with him, but he wasn't as impatient as his sister.

Greta gave her brother a glare. "Baba, dada need up!"

"I do?" Greg said with a yawn.

"Yes!" Greta said. "It Dada Day!"

Greg opened his eyes and smiled at his children. "It is?"

"Happy Father's Day!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Dada Day!" Greta said with a smile as she clapped her hands.

Greg smiled warmly at his family. "Oh, yeah. It's Father's Day."

"An you get up!" Greta said as she pulled Greg's hand.

"Oh," Greg said as he pulled Greta up on the bed. Jackson crawled onto the bed next to his dad as Morgan came in.

"I told them to let you sleep," Morgan said with a smile. "But since they woke me up early on Mother's Day..."

"Fair enough," Greg said with a smile. Like Morgan, he loved simple moments with his family and didn't mind being woken up.

"Happy Father's Day, dad," Jackson said with a smile.

"Thank you," Greg said as he gave Jackson a one-armed hug. "Thank you both," Greg said as he kissed Greta's cheek.

Greta pulled away and rubbed her cheek. "Dada kiss itchy!"

"Daddy needs a shave, huh?" Greg asked as he rubbed his whiskers.

"Yeah," Greta said. "Dada kiss scatchy!"

"Daddy's scratchy?" Morgan asked with a grin. Jackson laughed.

"And guess what?" Jackson asked. "Greta drew you a picture."

"Baba daw too!" Greta said.

"You did?" Greg asked as Jackson and Morgan gave him the drawings. "Oh, wow!"

"Me do dat!" Greta said as she pointed to her drawing of different shapes and colors.

"You did," Greg said with a smile. "That's very pretty."

"And this one's mine," Jackson said as he showed Greg his drawing. "See? It's us when we watched a movie with Scruffy."

Greg smiled warmly at his children's artwork. "These are really beautiful. I have two very talented kids."

"Thank you," Jackson said with a smile.

"Fank you, dada!" Greta said. She tried to wiggle out of Greg's arms. "You up now!"

"I get up now?" Greg asked his impatient daughter.

"Yes! Baba an mama make beckfast!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "We're making you banana pancakes!"

"Not as good as yours," Morgan said with a wink and smile at her husband.

"Think they'll be good?" Greg asked Greta.

"Yes! Now up, dada!" Greta said .

Greg laughed and hugged his family. "Tell you what," he said to Greta. "I'll go shave so l won't be so scratchy, and you help Jacks and mama make breakfast?"

"Okay!" Greta said. She looked at Greg. "You up. No seep!" She said, wagging her finger at Greg.

"I'm up," Greg said as he leaned down and kissed Greta's nose. The little girl giggled before hopping off the bed.

Greg smiled as he watched his children scamper off. He truly loved just simple moments with his kids.

True to his word, Greg showered and shaved as Morgan and Jackson prepared breakfast. He joined them in the dining room as Morgan set the plate on the table.

Jackson greeted Greg with a hug. "Happy Father's Day, dad!"

Greta smiled and rushed to give Greg a hug. "Me hug!"

Greg smiled as he lifted Greta and hugged her and Jackson. "Thank you guys." He kissed Greta's cheek and the top of Jackson's head. "Love you."

"Love you," Jackson said.

"Me love," Greta said as she hugged Greg. She giggled. "Now you no kiss itchy!"

Greg and Morgan softly laughed at their little girl.

After breakfast, Greg spent the day with his family. They went to the park, and Greg and Jackson enjoyed a bug hunt. Jackson tried to get Greta to come on the bug hunt too. She liked the butterflies and ladybugs, but wasn't too happy when a fly buzzed around the blanket Morgan laid down on the grass. She scrunched her nose at her brother. "Ew!"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. Greg smiled at his children. "Looks like she's not happy about bugs like her brother, huh?" Greg asked Jackson.

"She liked the butterflies," Jackson said. "But I think she knows bug hunts are our thing." Jackson did like that his sister wanted to play with him, but he liked bug hunts with just him and his dad.

Greg loved seeing Jackson becoming a smart, happy person. And he loved spending time with both his children. He and Morgan loved how both Jackson and Greta had their own personalities and were growing up to be smart, beautiful people.

When they got home, Greg called his dad to wish him a happy Father's Day. Jackson talked to his grandfather about the bug hunt and what he wanted to do on summer vacation. Greg called Greta to the phone. "Hi, papa!" Greta said.

"Can you tell him 'happy Father's Day'?" Greg asked.

Greta looked at Greg like he was crazy. "Dada, you dada. Him not dada!"

Jackson and Greg laughed. "He's my dad," Greg said. He could hear his father laugh over the phone.

"You dada," Greta said as she went back to her conversation with her grandfather. "Papa, me see butterfly!"

"Wow!" Daniel Sanders said as he listened to his granddaughter.

Greg put the phone on speaker. "Yeah, she likes butterflies almost as much as her brother."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Daniel said.

"Happy Father's Day, Papa Daniel!" Jackson said.

Greta gave him a confused look. "Baba, dis papa. Him dada," she said, pointing at Greg. Her father smiled warmly and hugged her.

That night, the whole family sat on the couch and watched one of Greg's favorite classic movies. Greg smiled as he looked at Morgan with a sleepy Greta in her lap and Jackson scratching Scruffy's head. This was one of his favorite places anywhere.

Morgan smiled at her husband. "You have a good day?"

"A great one," Greg said. Morgan smiled and softly kissed him.

Jackson smiled and leaned on Greg's shoulder. "Happy Father's Day, dad," he said as Scruffy laid her head in Jackson's lap.

Greg smiled, just loving the moment and being with his family. "It was a great day."

 **The End**


End file.
